Reconnection
by inerd123
Summary: One week after Jeb's disappearance, Fang finds out he has a twin sister. On the way to her twin brother, Charlie, picks up Tempest. Will they survive the long journey. Will Max even accept them into the Flock, or will Max already be gone. Rated T for language, I guess :3 Fly On, Kiggy and Rowan BTW! the first few chapters are VERY poorly written! I am working on it!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review or PM me. This is my first Fanfiction, so the more criticism the better!**

Chap. 1

Charlotte's POV

The whitecoats shoved me back in my cage again. They called me useless, and I appreciated that. For the last couple of days I have been defiant. I have had enough of these tests and I was ready to escape. Nobody here wanted that though, the whitecoats just wanted to torture me and call it science. But I had a reason to get out of here, I had to find my twin brother Nicholas. I would have been defiant a long time ago if I knew he existed, but now I know who he is and the fact that he is alive gives me fuel to get out of here.

I sat up slowly, my feet were burnt from the "torture maze" as I called it. And my wings were sore from poking, and prodding. I started to look around and map the area. My emerald green eyes caught sight of an air duct, there was an opening right above me. Now if I could only get out of this cage and fly up there. The door to the room that I was being held in crept open and a couple of whitecoats came in. The kids in the cages around me slowly backed into their cages, I on the other hand didn't. I stood my ground ready to bite anything that tried to touch me. As the whitecoats got closer to my cage the anger fueled inside me. And suddenly I was frozen. Jeb Batchelder stood before my cage. He was the only whitecoat I ever trusted, but he disappeared four years ago, along with the other six kids that were 98% human and 2% bird like me, one of them supposedly being Nicholas.

"Hey Charlie, I missed you sweetie", Jeb said acting as if we were best of friends. "I need you to come with me real quick."

He opened my cage door, but I didn't move. Ever since he left I cursed his name, I had trusted him and then he just left. Gone, all I had of him was small memories and out of nowhere he was back and expected me to forgive him on the spot.

After a couple minutes of coaxing he finally got me to come out. He promised food, which at the moment I was getting sick from the lack of food. He grabbed my fore arm, which made me uncomfortable, and took out of the room. We walked through the School to a small office like room. I memorized the path which we came a left, then a right, another right, a left and so on and so on.

When we got in the room Jeb let go and broke into a nervous sweat. He quickly checked the room for any cameras or microphones. It was nice to see him actually attempting to act normal but I kept defiant. I made a check list of what I wanted to know about.

1. Was Nicholas Alive?

2. If so where was he?

3. Will Jeb help me escape

Yeah, I had my wants pretty much narrowed down. I just wanted to know my brother before I died. I really didn't care if I died at the School I just wanted to know my brother.

"I know you know about Fang", Jeb said finally sitting down at the table with me.

"Who?" I asked not knowing who Fang was.

"Nicholas" I tensed at the name. How did he know? Jeb continued, "He goes by the name of Fang, and I know where he is right now"

"He is alive?" I asked hope rising in me

"Yes, but he does not know about you." Jeb said "Not yet though"

"What do you mean by 'not yet'?"

"I mean I am going to get you out of here and to your brother"

Apparently my face lit up because Jeb continued.

"It's going to be hard though. I will be able to get you out of here and give you directions, but I cannot go with you, you will have to travel alone. It will be about a nine hour flight and you may want to stop here and there for food and sleep." Jeb started to press on but, I stopped him needing, answers for different things right now.

"Are you going to give me money for food?" I asked cutting Jeb off

"Yes, I don't have much but, I can give you some." Jeb answered

"Where am I traveling?"

"To the western mountains of Colorado, there is in E shaped house over a rock cliff edge."

"And what do I do when I get there. Just say I am your twin sister and expect them to let me in"

"Partially yes, you tell them you are Fang's sister, and Jeb sent you here"

"Okay, so when do I get out of here" I finally managed to say

Jeb handed me a backpack with supplies and said "I love you sweetie" and as he said those last words alarms started going off. Red lights were blinking sirens were going off and instinct took over me. I busted out of the room looking for an exit. I finally found one leading out to the courtyard. I ran out the door and took flight.

I flew above the School, the left wing was on fire. Then I looked at the view. I have never been out side of the School. It was somewhat beautiful, the mountains and the free birds. And then it hit me, I was finally free. I was free from the place that held me captive my whole life. Ir felt amazing, I was whizzing through the air going as fast as I could, I could feel every stroke of my wings, they were strong and hard. They were solid black and matched my long black hair. I changed my course by fifteen degrees, and coasted when I could. I was finally headed to find my brother.

**5 reviews before I post the new chapter plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I will upload this chapter just because my first edit of the first chapter didn't ask for my 5 reviews. You may think Fang is a little out of character but like I said first Fanfiction. Please read then, review or PM me. R&R**

**Found out I had to do this so here it is Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride (obviously, i'm not JP)**

Chap. 2

Fang's POV

My alarm clock blared in my ears. I hit the snooze button not wanting to get up. It had been a week since Jeb left and Max felt as if she was now the leader and had set a time for us all to get up at. I silently opposed the idea of a time to get up. Like we had anything to do today anyway. But I didn't argue. Today we had to clean the house, normally when Jeb was here and made us clean I would clean my room and go and help Iggy, since he was blind, but today I thought my room was clean enough to skip. I wanted to go into Jeb's room and look around. I don't think he is dead, there is just something weird about it. He was there one night and the next morning he was gone. I thought that if he was still alive something may be left on his desk.

I slowly got up and got dressed in the usual, a black tee and jeans. And went to the kitchen to find something for breakfast, I opened the first cabinet and found a bowl of Ravioli. I grabbed it and started eating then noticed nobody else was awake yet. I knew it wouldn't be like that for long it was about time for Max to get up and attempt to feed everybody. No one had gone to the store ever since Jeb disappeared so there was barely enough to keep a normal human going, let alone six mutant children who needed more energy than the average grown man. I suddenly felt guilty about eating the last Ravioli, Angel or Gassy would have been better off eating it than me. Max walked into the room with her hair tangled. She always looked pretty with her hair in a mess.

"Hey Fang" she said groggily she obviously didn't get any sleep last night because of the bags under her eyes.

"Sup" I said in my regular tone.

"I hope the food fairies came last night" she said smiling

"I wouldn't get my hopes up" I murmured. I finished my Ravioli and threw it away while Max left to get everybody else up. When everyone had breakfast and finished we all gathered in the living room waiting for some speech by Max.

"Alright, even though Jeb is not here we are still going to go on with life." Max paused "So today we need to clean the house." There were several grunts from Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy. I just stayed silent going through the plan in my head.

"Okay then, let's go! Rooms first!" Max ordered us.

From the hall I went straight to Iggy's room, I helped him clean up and then left to go to Jeb's old room.

I went straight to the desk and pulled a whole bunch of papers out. They were all on us, where we were from, who our parents were, and our story. I started to look through them, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel, me… and, there is another picture. It's not Max, it's my… twin sister? This doesn't make sense, I don't have a twin, if I do then I never knew her. I sat down in the chair puzzled by all this information. I started to look at what they had down about her. Her name was Charlotte, she had black hair, and Emerald green eyes. She was like the rest of us, 98% human 2% bird. Why didn't I ever see her at the School? She may not even be alive, she could have died at the School before we got out. I hope she is still alive.

**Okay, for the record, I know you are reading my story and that some people have even entered it into there favorites, with that being said PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews for the next chapter (or PMs) plz! I at least want 2 or 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't get any reviews or PM's but like 50 people checked the story out, so I decided to be nice and udpate but I really want those reviews! This chapter is very short, sorry I need some inspiration though (REVIEWS). I have a major case of writers block (reviews would help). Plz Read and Review! Oh, and you will find out how Charlie found out about Fang in chapter 4. R&R**

Chap. 3

Charlie's POV

I headed east, but coming from the School I was starving. So I spotted a town down below, and given my raptor vision, I saw a McDonalds by the edge of a forest. I landed about a hundred feet away, and checked the bag Jeb had given to me.

There was forty bucks, a windbreaker, a change of clothes, and a water bottle. I went ahead and put on the windbreaker, to hide my wings, and headed inside to order some food. I really don't feel like dumpster diving.

The place wasn't very busy. I walked up to the cash register and said, "Hi, can I get four double macs, three things of fries, five apple turnovers, and two vanilla shakes." I added a smile at the end to make this seem totally normal.

The lady at the register hesitantly said "That. Will. Be. Twenty three dollars and eighty six cents" I handed her the money and a three dollar tip "your number is sixteen it will be right out"

I sat at a table near the exit and they delivered my food in record time. I may scare them but, I was hungry. I wolfed down on the food and left as quickly as I could. When I was a good distance away I ran and unraveled my wings. Feeling them work hard to get me aloft. I had to stop somewhere to rest. Then I would worry about finding Fang.

About three minutes away from McDonalds, I found a nice "cave" with a ledge over a lake. I was barely able to stand in this cave, but I made do.

The cave floor was hard and cold but it only took me a couple of seconds to be fast asleep.

The next morning:

Tck. Tck. Tck. Tck. Break_. What the crap was that_ Charlie though just now waking up _don't open your eyes, don't open, don't open, you may be back at the school_ Charlie stayed down, not moving and not opening her eyes. _You can't be at the School, there is no way, Jeb promised. But I can't lay here all day_. Charlie slowly opened her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Charlie screamed

**MWA HA HA HA! 5 Reviews (or PMs) and I will post the next chapter! I just love cliff hangers! :) Okay maybe it wasn't a good cliff hanger but, like I said I am new to this. REVIEWS PLEASE ITS THAT BLUE BUTTON, CLICK IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! You reviewed! Okay maybe I did sound a little desperate for reviews but give me a break. I really didn't think I was that good of a writer and yeah it really made me mad that 49 people had visited 105 times yet no one reviewed, but thanks to Fiona Siona (Iggy is totally mine) and BlackFireIsAlive (Thx, that meant a lot) I decided to update today! Your welcome.**

Chap. 4

Charlie's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Charlie screamed

Crap, it's just a dumb bird. Okay so I'm still at the cave, I'm still alive, and I'm still on a mission. I opened my pack and saw a couple burgers From McDonalds and ate. Yum, breakfast of champions! I opened the water bottle Jeb had thrown in, first forcing some down the bird's throat(Still didn't totally trust Jeb) to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Well the dumb bird didn't fall over guess its safe. I took a sip and put the bottle back in the pack.

"Time to go reunite with my brother." I murmured. Like the bird really cared, but the bird did look confused and interested when I unfurled my wings, ah... twenty one feet of beautiful black canvas that glistened violet with gold streams in the sunlight. I ran off the cliff and made powerful strokes with my wings to get aloft.

I had been flying east for about two hours when I finally noticed, something was tailing me _Crap_,_ make mental note to check behind yourself every so often._ I quickly turned around, it was just that dumb bird.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, like it made a difference. Then the bird plummeted to the ground. Huh, that was weird. I didn't think about investigating so I carried on. But, I kept on thinking about that bird. What if the water was really poisoned, I finally came to the conclusion that I would find out sooner later, and that there sure wasn't a damn thing I could do about it now.

I flew another 3 hours. I had been ignoring my hunger for a while but, now it felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't have much money left so I spotted a little town and finally found a Waffle House one of the employees was putting fresh scraps in the dumpster. When he was gone and the coast was clear I dove for the dumpster. I landed on the edge and dug in. Ahhhh, waffles, hash browns, bacon. Yum. I ate as much as I could and took off again. I didn't feel tired and I was stocked up on food.

According to Jeb I only had 4 more hours to go until I was in the general area of the "E shaped house". _I am almost there Fang. _

Three and a half hours later:

Dear God, I'm so excited and nervous, I'm shaking. The world below dissipated from a city to now woods. All left to find was a mountain range. Then I was home free. I think, if Fang would actually accept me. Ever since I read that whitecoat's mind and found out about Nickolas, I had thought that he cared for me even if he didn't know me. But, I had never really thought of that yet, what if Fang didn't care for me and didn't accept me. Then what? Would I go back to the School? The answer to that is no, I would not go back, not to the place of nightmares. But where else?

And then of course it started to rain. How freaking cliché. It started to rain so hard I had to stop flying and hunker down for the night. Since I was in heavily wooded woods I found a tree that was perfect. It protected me from the weather and was actually comfy. So I went to sleep, it looked like it would take a while for the storm to blow over, and I had been flying for eight and a half hours. Night world, let's all hope I wake up in this tree and not at the School.

**Let's hope shall we. Okay my cliff hanger wasn't that amazing but I am satisfied with it. 5 Reviews please! And even if you review several times with different things in each than it still counts! (By the way when I saw that I had reviews I got so freaking excited I nearly screeched. Please let me have that feeling again)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I changed the title hope ur not mad at me! Okay I guess everybody is just a little older in my story because in this chapter Fang is taller than Max. Oh and sorry for any typos or big spacing. I am at my Mimi's and her keyboard is chunky, and her Word is outdated. Thx, BlackFireIsAlive, again for reviewing. You were the first one! (Oh and you deserved it) I only got two reviews for the record. enjoy R&R**

Chapter 5

Fang's POV

*BANG*BANG*BANG* The knocks on the front door brought me out of my trance that the information about Charlie put me in. _Erasers. _I thought, _How did they find us? _

I quickly shot up and went to the living room were the front door was. Everyone was standing there looking scared out of there mutant minds.

"Go to your rooms" I said calmly. And every one obeyed, except for one. Guess Who?

"I am staying" Maw said defiantly

"Figured" I responded quietly.

I walked to the door, Max behind me. Because of us being mutants, we are unusually tall for our ages, and not to brag but I have been working out lately, so I guess you could say I am intimidating. But next to an Eraser I look like a wimp. Just ask Max.

_**Bonjour! I am a little cute line break who speaks French! I think I do at least? ; )**_

Max's POV

I was behind Fang as he reached for the knob. I wouldn't tell any of the flock but I was so freaking scared out of my wits. I kept a cool face though. I was good at that, I could hide my emotions easily and whenever I wanted, effortlessly, I could put on my best death glare. Although, Fang being easily two inches taller that me, didn't help with me feeling brave.

Fang opened the door, and you guessed it there were two Erasers there. The front one looked so familiar…

"Ari" Fang snarled. I let out a gasp and covered my mouth. _What did they do to him?_ But it was obvious, the Eraserfied him.

"Hello little piggies" Ari snarled at us. Everything after that happened so fast. Ari lunged at Fang, but was too late. Fang had already knocked him on the ground. I didn't know what to do so I went around Fang and did a full roundhouse kick into the other Eraser's stomach. And that's when I noticed it. The three heavily armed black hummers speeding our way.

Fang and I looked at each other and made a snap decision. We were just good like that. _We needed to get out of here._ As we were looking at each other though, an Eraser came up behind me and kicked me squarely on my butt making me go straight into Fang, both of us tumbling to the ground.

We landed on Ari and he punched Fang in the back of the head, while I got up dazed. Ari was already on his feat and pushed Fang and me back down and kicked us several times.

"Stay Down" Ari snarled at us and ordered another Eraser to watch us, at gunpoint, while walked inside the house. I felt awful I spit some blood out of my mouth accidentally hitting Fang in the face. Oops I hope he wasn't mad about that.

Fang's POV

Ari just beat the crap out of Max and me. And now we lay on the porch bruised and bloody why some idiot stood over pointing a gun at us, and to make things so better Max spat blood in my face.

Before I could get mad at her, Ari walked out of the house with a bag and something moving and yelling inside it. ANGEL.

"We got what we came for men lets move out." Ari yelled at all the Erasers scattered across the lawn.

"Angel" Max tried to scream but it came out in a hoarse cry. I got up and helped her up. When we were both standing we looked at the three black hummers disappear on the road. I looked over at Max, her eyes were watering. But she stayed strong and ordered the Flock in the kitchen. _That's the Max I know. _

We all gathered in the kitchen. Max had gotten out the first aid kit and tossed me an ice bag and some gauze for the few cuts I had. I opened the medicine cabinet to search for a pain killer when Gazzy realized his sister would not be joining us. She may never be joining us ever again.

**MWAHAHAHA I never really liked Angel. She was too prissy and bossy. I hoped you liked the chapter it is my first fight scene so… I got somebody from Ireland to look at my story! But I only had two reviews at that point and I knew 12 people had already looked at my story. URGHHHH review people.**

**Oh and next chapter comes out tomorrow, I am introducing a new character. It is my friends chapter we r making our stories intertwine so we are putting them in the same story. I hope you like her writing! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Just click the little blue button and type random things in the big box. Got it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all i changed the summary srry. Thx so much StarGirl909 (Thx for the help!). This is my friend's character. We are tying our stories together. So we have decided to make it easier for y'all, we will have code names. My name I will refer too in my stories is Kiggy (My name plus Iggy) and my friends code name is "Rowan" (she swears it's a girls name) Enjoy R&R**

**Fly On,**

**Kiggy & Rowan**

Chap. 6

Tempest POV

SLAM!

WHOOSH!

That was sound of air leaving my lungs as I slammed into the floor of my cage.

"Stupid experiment!" the white coat shrieked as he rubbed his hand. He had deep teeth marks where I had bit him.

"Hey! A little help over here!" Another white coat yelled. The white coat that I had bitten walk over to the other. I could hear sniffling from the same direction.

"Get in there!" The other white coat said. I heard a slight struggle then a slam of cage door.

Sniffle, sniffle. There was a brief silence then more sniffles. After a few minutes the sniffles stopped. _They must have fallen to sleep. _I thought. Through the metal bars of empty cages I could make out a small blond figure. _It must be a younger kid. They can't be older than 8._

_My name is Angel,_ the thought suddenly blared in my head.

_What I didn't think that, who is in my head!_

_Me, Angel, _the new found voice Angel said,_ Sorry if I scared you. I can read minds and send thoughts to people._

_Okay, when did you get here? _I thought

_Just now. My house were my friend and I lived was bombarded, and I was captured a taken here. _She sent that last thought and shivered

"It's time for some more tests!" The white coat yelled as he walked into the room, interrupting our conversation. He walked in front of my cage. He had one of those poles with a loop at the end that dog catchers use to catch stray dogs. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said eying me. I never liked this one whitecoat in particular.

Before he could do anything I leaped out of my cage and tackled the man.

"I choose hard." I snarled before breaking his nose. He lay there in his own blood shivering. Some white coats must have heard the commotion because they blocked the door holding Taszers.

I had to get out of here. I saw a window above the door. _This should be fun._

I ran straight toward the white coats, their Taszers buzzing with electricity. I unfurled my spotted brown and red wings and pushed down hard. Going shoulder first, I hit the window and heard it crack. My shoulder felt like it was on fire, but I pushed through.

My shoulder scrapped against the pavement. The window I had just burst through was only a few centimeters above the ground.

When I looked up around twenty or so people were staring at me in bewilderment. Luckily I had pulled in my wings as I busted through the window or I might have given these poor people heart attacks.

I stood up and started running. _Where am I?_, I thought. The noise was unbearable. Being in the quiet and dark Institute my whole life everything was so bright and loud in the outside world.

_I have to change my appearance._

**So what did you think? Tell Rowan she did it I revised and added fluff. So Review, Review, and guess what Review. I wasn't very happy to see that the number of people reading went done last chapter so I hope you all read this one and like it. **

**Fly On,**

**Kiggy and Rowan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know, the characters may be OOC and its on the short side but right now I have a MAJOR case of WRITERS BLOCK! Plz give me ideas in reviews, and for some reason the stats of visitors are going down. And y'all are so freaking lucky that I whine and complain at friends every single day and not you. I mean my friends say I am like a freaking hawk! Plz plz plz plz plz READ AND REVIEW!**

Chap. 7

Fang's POV

Gazzy started to cry. He was a tough guy but he just lost his sister. Maybe forever, maybe I did too. _Why did they take Angel? They should've taken me instead. _**(A/N but that would ruin the plot Fang – Kiggy) **I finally found the pain killer and Maxed started talking.

"We need to get her", Max said plainly. _Well duh_ I thought. "And I have a plan on how" with that she looked at me.

Her chocolate eyes told me exactly what she was thinking. They took her to the School, it is time to look at files. If only she knew I already had.

I nodded and went to Jeb's room and got the rest of files I knew had locations and maps on them. I left everything on Charlie on the desk. I would be back for it.

When I got back in the kitchen Max had apparently told everyone where the Erasers took Angel.

"Two Locations" I said to Max as I passed her the maps. She gave me a questioned look saying How did you know. "One in Cali, and One in The Big Apple"

"Alright" Max hesitated, "Group decision. Do we go to California, or New York?"

"I would like to go to New York." Nudge said depressed. We all got big eyed and stared at Nudge in bewilderment

"That is the shortest thing I have ever heard Nudge say in my entire life" Iggy said, breaking the silence.

"Your life will end soon if you continue Iggy" Nudge countered. _Wow, she is pissed._

And being the idiot Iggy can be, he didn't get the message. "Wanna' bet" he asked. And that's when the fight started. But I was there so it didn't get far.

Nudge lunged across the table and I grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder, I probably just saved that blind kid's freaking butt. I took her to her room and put her on her bed. I bent down to meet her eyes.

"Are we okay?" I asked her, I don't know why but, it was easy to calm down Nudge. She liked me being around to help her out. I don't like her at all though, no, I like Max and that was final.

"I guess so" Nudge said. Then she wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

" . .Friend" she said through sobs.

"That's why were going to find her." I said in a hushed tone, hugging her back. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, while she slowly finished crying. When the crying stopped she looked up at me, "Thanks Fang" she said sniffling.

"Anytime, now can you go back and not beat the crap out of Iggy", I asked her.

"Yeah I guess" She replied finishing her sniffling. **(yes that rhymed if you enjoyed it slap your gay face- Kiggy)**

"Alright, I am going to leave you to go by yourself while I change my shirt, okay?" I said out of breath.

Nudge giggled "Okay", we both got up and while she walked away to the kitchen I sighed, I was glad she was okay but I know that will be happening a lot now.

On the way to my room I slipped into Jeb's room and took the files on Charlie. I was going to need these. I stuffed the files in my pocket and

**Srry about the A/N I have been really pissy lately. (probably from the lack of reviews) No Nudge and Fang do not have a thing for each other. FAX not FUDGE. Crap now I am hungry. Oh and has any one ever noticed that Fang and Dylan is DANG. Just sayin' RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW! Oh and btw, if i dont get 5 reviews i am serious about not posting for a week and Rowan, yeah she hates me for that. Dont make me be a meany pants!**


	8. Author's Note

**Alright this sucks for Rowan and I for not updating this week but I am just stubborn okay. Of and I guess I will clear some things up since I am doing this. Tempest is a girl. And basically I am Charlie and Tempest is Rowan, they are basically us and this is our fictional world. Oh and I have nicknames (or pet names) for everybody, if you want one send me a PM and I will post it! Oh and Angel reviewed (yes i am laughing in my head) and I couldn't PM you so I am adding on to this author's note, the picture, I drew then enhanced on the computer, yes you can find it other places because some idiot took it off my page on an art website. Here are the pet names**

**Max: Charge Off**

**Fang: Tooth**

**Charlotte: Charlie**

**Tempest: Tempermental**

**Dylan: Cliché̃**

**Ari: Pit Bull**

**Iggy: Pyro**

**Nudge: High Heels**

**The Gasman: Gassy (not my best work)**

**Angel: The demon from above**

**For the record I hate Angel and hey JP I need to ask you something… CAN YOU PLEASE KILL ANGEL ALREADY in my perspective she cheated death. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Very very very very very, short chapter. And ya, it's been a week. I am a lady of my word btw all of u who didn't review, yeah, I think y'all owe Fiona Siona, and StarGirl909 a lot of apologies. I mean seriously they are my most loyal viewers, they have both helped me out when I had writers block. So review if you care about this story continuing!**

**Fly On,**

**Kiggy, and Rowan**

Chap. 8

Charlie's POV

I woke up but didn't move. The air was still around me it was quiet, not a peaceful quiet but an eerie quiet. I slowly opened my eyes and regretted it. The room I was being held in was a blinding white with the lights so bright I thought the bulbs would explode. I tried to sit up but I couldn't my wrists and ankles were bond to the table. Crap I couldn't let them get away with this. _Oh but you already have. _What the crap! _You'll get used to this. _

"Who's there?" I yelled. Like it helped any

_No one is there I am in your head. _This thing responded

_How did you get there? _I thought back.

_The School put me here, with you. _And that's when it happened.

I closed my eyes as pain erupted through my body. My head felt like it was splitting in two. I started to cry and scream, the pain was just too great. And when I thought it was going away it just came back and hit me like a ton of bricks. Again, again, again, and again it happened. I don't know how long it had been but the pain started to ease and I was able to open my eyes.

_**I am line break who want to tell you that inerd123 wants her Reviews!**_

I wasn't in the white room anymore; I was below a tree…. "Whew", it was all a dream, there was no voice and the pain was me falling off the tree branch I went to sleep on last night. It was all starting to make since.

"Whew" I huffed again, glad I wasn't at the School. And then I looked up, crap it was already noon?

I tried to get up but ended up only stumbling back down on the ground. I must have broken something. I checked, and like I thought, I had broken my leg.

"Crap" I mumbled out of breath, continued after that were a whole lot more colorful words that I shall not repeat. And me being me I tried to get up again about fifty hundred times, each time the words were even more colorful, I could have a rainbow here if I wanted.

Ha, I got an idea! What if I used the tree to prop myself up and then snapped my wings and flew out of here! Wow, it took a while to come up with that.

Putting my plan in to action I slowly and careful got my self to stand up using the tree to support the weight my right leg used to carry. Then I snapped out my wings. _WHAT THE CRAP! _There were blood streaks all over my wings! I slowly wrapped one wing in closer to me and felt it for blood. But surprisingly there was none, my **black **feathers were tinted a faint red. _Huh, let's just not think about it right now._ So now with my 21 foot red and black wings, I jumped in the air and made several giant strokes trying to get aloft.

After a struggle I did it and I was aloft in the air, the sky was clear so I changed my direction a little to head south and since I thought I had about thirty minutes to burn, I looked over at my wings they were still solid black but with red faded streaks. They looked pretty cool if you ask me. Defiantly an improvement than the all black wings. I was so caught up with the new style of my wings, I barely didn't notice the house drift underneath me.

**Barely. **I turned around and went closer for a better view, yep that house was defiantly in the shape of an E, perched of a cliff. Finally, here I come Fang.

I let out an uneasy breath as I started my decent towards the infamous E shaped house.

**Okay I wrote this early one morning then came back like 20 times in the day to revise it and this is how it came out. Rowan's next chapter will come out soon! oh and Tempest is a girl. PLEASE REVIEW! You will get a shout out and a virtual Mrs. Martinez chocolate chip cookie!**


	10. Chapter 9

**This is Rowan's chapter. I (Kiggy) really love it. If u would like to see Tempest's outfit go too. tempest_makeover/set?id=51490875 The website is also posted on my profile!**

Chap. 9

Tempest POV 2

I raced down the street trying to find some way to disguise myself and to stop bleeding. That's when I noticed it. A girl wearing some type of lime green tutu and hot pink top stood in front of a huge store. She was holding a sign that read "Free Total Makeover!"

I raced to her. "I would like a free makeover." I almost yelled at her.

"Well ok, but there's one condition. Your stylist gets to do whatever they want to you." She explained in a high pitched voice that sounded more like a screech.

"Deal."

She pushed me through the doors of a giant department store. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. Huge windows let in the fading light from outside. Hundreds of racks held clothes that were alien to me. In the center of the store two massive stair cases led up to a second story. _I have never seen so much color…_ The store would have been beautiful minus the hundreds of sparkly and pink outfits and squealing girls.

"Honey, Lisa, Jeremy! We have a new victim!" The bright lady yelled.

Down the stairs came some even stranger people. They grabbed my arms and dragged me up the stairs. On the second floor was a salon. Huge mirrors showed women smiling at their new hair style.

They told me to go down a long steamy hallway and find an empty stall. I found one and took a nice long shower. After I was dry they gave me some clothes to change into and told me to come out to the salon after I was dressed. I did as I was told and I walked slowly into the salon.

The stylist pulled me in front of a huge mirror. This was the first time I had ever gotten a look at myself. I had long light red hair, thin pink lips, and amber eyes.

The stylists plopped me down in a comfy pink chair and spun me so I'm looking over the balcony and to the giant windows.

They rewashed my hair and cut it. As they were styling it the stylist Honey asked me "So sweetie what you name?" I had never really thought about it. I was always called "Experiment" and often "Temperamental" by my most favorite white coat of them all but, if I told her that she would probably think I was mental facility escapee.

Before the silence had passed for too long I managed out, "Temp…est. Tempest."

"Do you live in New York City?" Lisa asked.

_So that's where I am. _"All fourteen years." I replied. _At least I'm not lying. _

"Well I think we're all finished here." Jeremy said.

They covered my eyes and spun me around to face the mirror. I stood up to get "The Full Effect."

They uncovered my eyes and I stood there staring at myself. I wore skinny jeans, a blue and white striped shirt, a gray leather jacket, and navy blue Converse. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail with my long bangs hanging over one side of my face. I had one long, white streak in my hair hanging over my left eye. I hardly recognized myself.

"One final touch." Honey said walking over to me. She placed a silver necklace around my neck. Hanging from the chain hung a lightning bolt.

"Thank you." I said walking down the stairs waving good bye.

I pushed open the big heavy doors and ran outside. The sun was starting to set. _I think my wings could use a little stretch _I thought smiling to myself. I found an ally way and took off. My 15 feet of pure glory spread out on either side of me pushing me higher and higher.

Finally I was free.

**How you like? I have gotten over my writer's block and I am already finished with twelve chapters, I will try to update tomorrow… PLEASE REVIEW! ooh, I will say it nicely, can you pretty please review?**


	11. Author's Note 2

**I am so sorry I have not been updating. Sumer started I had homework, camps, family, and long distance friends everywhere. I will hopefully update the next chapter later today. It is a Fang POV. It has taken me forever to write so it may be very bland and not very well written. It's all my fault (me being Kiggy not Rowan). I hope u forgive me!**

**Fly On,**

**Kiggy and Rowan**


	12. Chapter 10

**Okay the first two paragraphs belong to Fiona Siona (Thx for all the help). I once again am so sorry for being late on uploading **

Chap. 10

Fang POV

We flew over homes, cities, states, until we got too tired to go any longer. We made some good progress though, getting from Colorado to Ohio in about 7 hours. Stopping at a Burger King for a (slightly massive) meal, we booked a few cheep rooms in a nearby motel. As the others drifted of to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder who is Charlotte? How have I never met her before, if she was my twin? But most importantly, was she alive? I obviously wasn't sleeping anytime soon with my thoughts returning back to Charlotte and Angel every few minutes, so I went out for a fly.

I was high enough to see the murky water of Lake Erie, that's when I made a decision, I am the only one in the Flock who knows about Charlotte so, once we find Angel I will tell them what I found and we will search for Charlotte._ Were going to get you back, Ange, we're coming._

As I came back to the motel the window was still open so I flew right in, but immediately I noticed something wrong. Max was gone. I started to look around franticly for any sign of were she had gone, but I didn't wake any body up. *THUMP* I heard a loud noise behind me; I quickly circled around ready for an attack when I saw were the noise came from. It was Max. She couldn't sleep either and went on a fly.

"Whew" I let a breath, "You scared the crap out of me" I said to her.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep" she responded, looking a little guilty.

"Well try I again, I'll take the couch" I said, she nodded and headed to an empty bed. She curled up and she was out in about five minutes. But, I stayed awake with all these thoughts in my head. Right now I was focused on:

Where and who is my sister?

Is my sister even alive?

Where did they take Angel?

Is Angel dead?

Do I need to tell the Flock about Charlotte

Are Eraser's after us?

Six flies caught in my ointment. And I wanted them out.

I don't know what time I went to bed last night but I woke up to the sound of Max.

"Up and at'em guys" she yelled and to put enfaces on the up she turned on all the lights.

We all groaned in union. I got up slowly, I was still really tired, I bet I only got two to three hours of sleep. Today is gonna be one of those days then.

We decided to hit the nearby strip mall for breakfast. We had found a credit card on the side of the road and Nudge was able to find out the passcode so we had taken out 200 dollars. That should carry us for a while. We found a café that sold coffee and pastries so we stopped there for breakfast, we all ordered are food and decided to not eat at the café but instead we would eat on the go. I grabbed the coffee and started to walk out, the rest of the Flock behind me.

I started out the door when something hit me and I fell to the ground, I turned my head and saw this red head girl on top of me, all the coffee had poured on her legs, she was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, a grey jacket, jeans, and a lightning bolt necklace. I looked up at her face and saw utter terror. It looked like she was scared, and full of fear. She looked at me for a while and then bolted up and ran when Max called my name. Max helped me up and we both stood there staring at the girl as she ran down the street, she turned into an alley way and we saw a figure shoot up into the sky. From the exact same alley….

"No Way", Max whispered beside me

"Let's just not think about it" I said to her. The rest of the Flock had gathered by then.

"Common lets go guys", Max said, and like that we all walked off to go find a secluded place to eat.

**Ooh a little cliffe! Okay not a really big one but…. I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! U can complain in reviews though… o.o**


	13. Authors Note 3

**Authors Note**

**I am so so so so so sorry! I have been busy with school, family, and friends. But, with a New Year starts a new beginning and I promise to write more now that I have my own laptop to do it all on. The next chapter will be coming soon, Rowan and I have a few chapters ready for publishing. **

**Okay, I went back through and re-read the story. It's terribly written. I know now. But, I have gotten a lot more practice at this while I was gone and I promise better writing. I do not know if I will ever get around to re-writing the previous chapters because I am laazzzyyy. But I will try to.**

**I really hope you haven't lost interest in this fanfic. I would love to have my previous audience back plus more but I will not beg for that anymore. I promise that this is getting better. **

**For those of you who are reading this PM or review criticism and what is this Beta Reader thing? I am so confused by it. Oh, and if you have any ideas for the story PM me with them! Thanks so much, next chapter should be published either tomorrow, or Saturday.**

**Fly On,**

**Kiggy & Rowan **


	14. Chapter 11

**Well, I promised a chapter. Here it is. Please review on it. I really like it and I am about to start on some more chapters but I am really pissy right now so they are going to be interesting… I hope you guys like it!**

Charlie's POV

I roughly landed on the patio and used the door frame as support for my injured leg. It is normally not like me to be so nervous but, I have butterflies in my stomach. I had never met my brother and he may not even accept me.

I looked down at what I was wearing. Just a plain, dirty, grey dress that fell to my knees, I wasn't even wearing shoes. I looked quite pitiful, like an abounded dog on the side of the road.

I reached out to knock the door then froze, hoping Fang would open the door right then and wrap me in a big hug, and tell me I'm safe. That moment didn't come.

I repositioned myself and finally mustarded up the confidence to knock.

*knock knock knock*

I waited for a reply but there was none.

I tried again.*knock knock knock*

Still no reply.

This had to be the right house! It's in the shape of an E and is peered over a cliff. Exactly how Jeb stated it.

Well, if Fang wasn't going to answer his door I guess I will answer for myself. I placed my hand on the brass knob and slowly turned it. The door easily opened as if he was expecting guests.

I took a step in the house. It was large, not big or huge. But, a comfy large sized house. I also noticed another thing, it was clean. Everything was organized and put up, it didn't look anything like a house a teenage mutant boy would be living in.

"Hello?" I said softly. "Fang?" nothing. I started to aimlessly wander through the quiet house. I stumbled into what I think to be the kitchen and saw a first aid kit lying on the counter.

"perfect" I said grabbing some gauze and wrapping up my calf/ankle. I got back up and maneuvered my way out of the kitchen. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

I finally came to a conclusion that the house was either abounded, or Fang was currently not home. Knowing this I realized my options at this point were little. I could one, leave forget this ever happened and start a new life. Two, take over this house and live here. Or three, search the house and try to find Fang.

Let me tell you a little secret. I do not give up. No matter how hard the situation, I will never give up. Not after being in The School my whole life.

I got up and started to look around beginning with the living room.

I carefully walked over to a bookshelf and picked a framed picture. There were six kids and one man. On closer inspection I realized who the man was. Jeb. Explains why he was gone and knew where Fang was living.

In the top right corner of the picture there was a tall boy with black hair. He looked a lot like me without the red highlights.

"Fang" I said in amazement. We really did look a lot like each other.

I started to take the picture out of the frame so I could keep it but I noticed another face I knew.

I quickly turned the frame back around and looked at the other tall boy.

"… Iggy…" I gasped.

The picture fell from my hands as I fell to my knees. It can't be him. Not my Iggy.

I quickly brushed away the broken glass from the frame and took the picture in my hands. Tall, ginger, freckles, and beautiful blue eyes that had given me hope when I thought there was none.

It was him, my Iggy.

**J oooh Charlie knows Iggy…. Back story on that later. I hope you guys like this. I think it is better than how my writing was previously. I had written this about 5 months ago then looked at yesterday and was like ewww so I deleted half of the chapter and rewrote this. It is MUCH better than the original, trust me. The original was so choppy and just terrible in all ways. So, please review ur comments. It would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
